


against a nation

by sanwios



Series: ayo look who's at music bank [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cute Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu Is Whipped, Pining Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwios/pseuds/sanwios
Summary: "No! I jus' wasn't expecting him..." He mumbles, trailing off his sentence."To be what?" Shouyou leans in, asking Atsumu to repeat himself."To be so pretty?" Atsumu says, realising how dumb it sounds out loud.Rock band member Atsumu meets Idol Tobio for the first time and if his heart skipped a beat, no it didn't.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: ayo look who's at music bank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091477
Comments: 27
Kudos: 263





	against a nation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [enough; the first album](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366325) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> idol tobio wouldn't leave my head so this is the result of my brainrot, there's not even a proper plot it was also an excuse for me to project how tobio is best boy through atsumu's pov 
> 
> lightly inspired by Osamood's idol fic, enough: the first album and LisaVerModen's The Boy is Mine (He's Really Not)

> **WORLDWIDE TRENDING**
> 
> #TokyoMusicCeremony  
>  trending with #TMC #MSBYstage #COURstage
> 
> _keiji's piercings_  
>  **@luvcour:**  
>  cour's stylists better not put tsukki in another long ass trench coat or else im booking the next flight to tokyo #TMC
> 
> _in cour hell_  
>  **@tobiosolo:**  
>  tobio solo stage at the #TMCs lets go jpop's ace  
>  _replies:_  
>  **@dinotsukki:** @tobiosolo IT boy things [fancam] 
> 
> _msby band of the year_  
>  **@shoninja:** manifesting msby band of the year award for the second year in a row

Atsumu's been in the music industry for a good five years now. He's accustomed to the screaming fans, accustomed to the flashing camera lights, accustomed to being in the presence of other celebrities. 

However right now, at the 2020 Tokyo Music Ceremony, he's standing starstruck at the sight of Kageyama Tobio, who currently is standing just down the hall speaking to Shouyou and who he believes is Cour member, Tsukki. From a distance, he can pick up bits of their conversation about the sports variety show Shouyou and Tobio guested on a few months ago. A call of Tsukki's name can be heard from the waiting room, possibly from one of their staffs, he watches as the tall blond walks away, leaving the two in the hallway. 

Atsumu doesn't really keep up with news or drama regarding idols. He hears about a few idol groups in passing as he is in the music industry but a name that never fails to come up again and again is Kageyama Tobio. The reason for his starstruck reaction is kind of weird, It's not like he's a big fan of Tobio or his group either, it's just he didn't think in real life Kageyama Tobio would be this pretty. 

He's met Cour's group leader, Oikawa, a few times but that's as much interaction he's had with the idol group. Koutarou says he has coffee with him once in a while usually joined by other people like his best friend, Kuroo, a big name producer from Nekoma Ent, Sawamura, an up and coming actor and popular soloist, Ushijima. The day Ushijima made a post about the group's monthly cafe dates, the internet broke. 

> _**@ushiwaka posted for the first time in a while!**_
> 
> _[image description: a group selfie, Oikawa on the most left one hand holding a peace sign, he's sticking out his tongue whilst winking to the camera. Next to him is Koutarou, a pair of Aviator's resting on his head as he puts up a rock sign with one hand whilst his other arm is around Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo's smiling smugly to the camera as he wraps one arm around Koutarou and one arm around Sawamura, who's wearing an expression that fans would compare to a puppy. Beside him was Ushijima with a closed lip smile and iced coffee in hand, their usernames tagged over their faces]_
> 
> **782,921 likes**  
>  **@ushiwaka:** i don't know who these men are  
> 
> 
> _load other 130,867 comments_  
>  **@tooruwlrd:** the friend group we didnt know we wanted but needed  
>  **@wakatoshiace:** and when tooru and wakatoshi collab???  
>  **@tsumusairpods:** manifesting cour song prod by kuroo and msby song prod by kuroo
> 
> **@breadmilkun:** _@oceaneyez_ dude?? what?? i thought tooru and ushijima hated each other?  
>  _in reply_  
>  **@oceaneyez:** they did this for me 
> 
> _1 hour ago_

From what he's heard, Tobio has been in the industry since he was a kid, starring in various TV commercials ranging from flavored yogurt drinks to memory foam pillows. It was around his early teen years that he started playing small roles in dramas and shows - being coined as Japan's little prince. The nickname stuck as he's still referred to as prince three years into his idol career. 

Making his way towards the end of the hall where Tobio and Shouyou were, he couldn't help but find the term prince fitting as he joined the two. The stage outfit Tobio was wearing was simple yet elegant, the white loose button up was tucked into a pair of leather pants that had a silver chain hanging from the belt loops, a black harness contrasted against the white of the shirt and was strapped across his shoulder. 

His silky black hair was styled up, showcasing his face and drawing attention to his intense blue eyes. A couple years ago, when Tobio was just entering his idol career, speculation arose about whether his blue eyes were contacts or not, completely useless and were just people on the internet talking out of their ass but up close Atsumu couldn't help but admire how pretty they are, how the long eyelashes brush his pink tinted cheeks - whether it's from the choice of blush by the makeup team or the fact Cour just came back from soundcheck he doesn't know. 

It's a known fact that idols are attractive. Atsumu has eyes, he's seen promotion photos of Tobio before - the guy's literally the face of Meiji Milk and has his photo pretty much plastered at every FamilyMart in the nation. Those professionally taken photos really don't do Tobio justice, Atsumu thinks to himself, the thought followed by a voice sounding a lot like Osamu shouting, "whipped!". 

The two pause in conversation and turn towards him at his arrival. 

"Miya Atsumu," He introduces himself, slinging an arm around Shoyou, "I'm 'is bandmate." 

Azure eyes lock onto his, a smile quirking onto peach stained lips, "Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you Miya-san."

"Atsumu's fine." He replied. 

"Tsumu! Tobio and I were talking about doing the TikTok challenge to their new song," Shouyou points to him, "You should join us!" 

"You guys made a TikTok challenge?" Atsumu raised an eyebrow. 

Tobio shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, if Atsumu felt his heart skip a beat he wouldn't admit it, "Social media team's idea."

"I wouldn't expect the idea to be from you," Shouyou teased, "You just found out how to do Instagram stories, you sure you're twenty-two?" 

In response, Tobio glared at the orange head, lips forming into a pout and ears heating up to a shade of red. Atsumu couldn't help but mentally coo. 

"Shut up, you dumbass." 

"That's a surprise," Atsumu remarked, "Prince goody-two-shoes, Kageyama Tobio can swear?" 

Atsumu has a tendency to say things without thinking them through, it doesn't help he says extra stupid things (as Osamu would point out) to people he finds attractive. 

At the mention of his nickname, Tobio shifted his glaring gaze to Atsumu. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Shouyou who's witnessed enough of Atsumu's unique method of flirting, softly chuckles to himself before making up an excuse that Kiyoomi texted him asking to help with tuning his bass. 

"I don't mean it in a bad way," He defended, "Is jus' I don't meet a lotta idols so jus' kinda surprising to hear ya swear." 

Amused by the explanation, Tobio let out a light scoff, "If you think me saying a single swear word is surprising wait until you meet Keiji," The ravenette says as he adjusts the harness around his shoulder, "He has the same quiet personality but he swears a lot off camera." 

"What about ya, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu questions, "What are ya like off-camera?" 

Tobio raises an eyebrow at this before shrugging in response, "I don't know, the same?" He replies uncertainly, lips pursed in thought, a cute confused expression on his face. 

The words left Atsumu's mouth faster than he could process them, "Well, I think you're much prettier in person."

Like his heart, the chatter of the Cour members in the waiting room stopped. He watched as Tobio's eyes widened for a second before the pink colour of his cheeks intensified, a whisper of a soft 'oh' leaving his lips. 

How could he become flustered at that? Surely he hears it all the time? He has to hear it all the time?

Atsumu is pulled out of his scrambled thoughts by the call of Tobio's name from their makeup team.

"Tobio! What did I tell you about touching your hair?" One of them ushers him into the waiting room, "We need to touch it up now." 

"Oh, sorry nee-san." Tobio murmurs. 

Unsure if it was his ears playing tricks on him, Atsumu hears Tobio mumble a flustered and uncertain thank you before speaking again, "It was nice meeting you, let's catch up after the show." 

Being left alone in the hallway, Atsumu turns to go back to MSBY's waiting room at the opposite end but was surprised to see his bandmates already standing outside the room looking at his direction. 

"Oh my god, Tsumu." Shouyou wheezed with Koutarou joining in with a loud laugh. 

"I don't wanna hear anythin' from ya, Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu yelled, "We all saw how ya acted when ya met Korai!" 

"Yeah but Shouyou's not trying to get into Korai's pants." Kiyoomi supplies. 

Atsumu splutters, "I'm not tryna to do anything with Tobio-kun!" 

Koutarou slaps his back encouragingly as Kiyoomi retorts with, "Yeah right." 

"No! I jus' wasn't expecting him..." He mumbles, trailing off his sentence. 

"To be what?" Shouyou leans in, asking Atsumu to repeat himself.

"To be so pretty?" Atsumu says, realising how dumb it sounds out loud. 

He hears Shouyou giggle. 

"Aw how cute," Kiyoomi drawls, "Tsumu has a crush." 

"Shut up, Omi-kun!" Atsumu shrieks before walking back into their waiting room, praying their soundcheck session to come soon. 

"It's okay, Tsumu!" Koutarou reassures, "It's only like everyone in Japan you gotta compete with!" 

He sighs. 

###### 

The rush of performing is a sensation Atsumu can never get enough of. Getting off stage, the band shuffles into a small group as one of their staff takes a photo, probably for their Twitter and Instagram. After she gives them a nod of approval, they walk to their waiting room.

Collapsing onto the leather arm chair, he lets out a content sigh. He takes out his phone to check Twitter, curious in seeing the feedback and opinions on their performance. A smile adorns his lips as he sees their set was well received, fans tweeting the energy of the band was unmatched and non-fans saying they're considering on joining the fandom. 

Atsumu swipes off of Twitter and opens up Instagram where he first updates his story with a selfie and a short caption thanking everyone who watched their performance. He scrolls through his Instagram timeline when he notices his notifications blowing up. 

> **@MSBY_Updates**
> 
> _[image description: it's a photo of the backstage hallway, Atsumu's leaning on the wall, a soft smile adorned on his face, eyes on the ravenette in front of him. Tobio's face in state of shock, eyes being so blue despite the poor indoor lighting, ears a bright red]_
> 
> **83,275 likes**  
>  **@MSBY_Updates:** @msbyatsumu was spotted talking to @tobiocour backstage of the 2020 Tokyo Music Ceremony.  
> 
> 
> _load other 1,028 comments_  
>  **@courhell:** i too, would look at tobio like that if i met him  
>  **@sunshouyou:** is this the idol that was on that tv show with shouyou?  
>  **@courverse:** why's tobio talking to him lol  
>  **@toshikun:** my two favs interacting love these crumbs [praying emoji] 
> 
> _30 minutes ago_

Atsumu reads the endless comments talking about Tobio on this post. The image of a blushing, pink cheeked Tobio comes to mind accompanied by Koutarou's words of 'reassurance' from earlier. 

Feeling thirsty, he walks out of the waiting room and into the hallway towards the vending machines. Hearing chatter, he looks at the group passing by recognising them as Cour. 

They must've just finished their stage judging from their flushed appearance. Tobio notices him on the side and gives a soft smile as he walks by. He feels his heart flutter, it's as if someone was playing the sappy love songs he's written in his beaten up notebook, plucking the notes on his heartstrings. 

Atsumu doesn't care if he's up against the entire country, he's going to make Kageyama Tobio his.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic so be kind and happy new year!
> 
> twt: @kihrizaki
> 
> additional hcs:  
> \- atsumu writes the sappiest love songs for the group  
> \- after meeting tobio he has two wip songs in his notebook (ocean eyes by billie eilish and blueberry eyes by max ft suga)  
> \- "his eyes are just so pretty"  
> \- osamu hears everything from kiyoomi bc the two can never let atsumu live  
> \- before the public knew atsumu and osamu were twins, osamu would claim he had never heard of atsumu in his life


End file.
